Fallen Angel
by Harry Draco Tums
Summary: Draco wants to come to the light. So he asks Harry for help. After awhile they become friends and more. But can Harry figure out what Draco's strange behavior is? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. It's all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Fallen Angel

Harry was walking by himself, as usual… since Hermione and Ron were probably making out yet again. It was night and the wind barley blew tossing Harry's hair a bit. He pulled his robes tighter around himself. He was heading to the Quidditch pitch, where he won the Quidditch cup, ounce again. It was Slytherin VS. Gryffindor and course Gryffindor won.

He loved playing against Slytherin. He didn't know why, maybe it was because they played harder then the other teams, maybe it gave Harry a challenge since he has a Firebolt, and they have Nimbus 2001's, or maybe it was the Slytherins seeker, Draco Malfoy. Not that he liked Draco or anything. Harry cleared his throat and continued on his way. Up ahead, Harry saw something… a back figure.

It was just standing there, looking up at the sky. Harry squinted to see if he could get a better picture of the figure. Nothing. Harry moved closer trying not to spook the figure. As he got closer, he realized the figure had a hood up, but he could still see the green outline of robes… telling Harry, that this was a Slytherin.

He remained still. Just watching what the figure might do. One blink was all it took, and the figure was gone. Harry panicked a bit. He wasn't sure if he should be scared that this mysterious Slytherin was gone, or if he should be glad that the Slytherin had disappeared.

Harry looked about before wrapping his invisibility cloak back on, and heading back to the castle. He walked almost in a trance. He was now by the lakeside, walking up the hill towards Hogwarts. What happened next could have been avoided slightly if he was watching what he was doing.

"What the…"

"Sorry!" Harry shouted right away.

"W-What's going on?" The voiced asked panicked.

Harry took off his cloak noticing that he was still invisible.

"Potter!"

"M-Malfoy!"

"God, Potter! Don't you ever watch what you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I-I guess I didn't see you."

"Well, don't let it happen again!"

Draco shoved Harry out of his way. Harry turned around watching Draco fast walked down the hall. He blinked ounce and Draco disappeared into the darkness of the hall. Harry stared down the hall, wondering how Draco disappeared so fast. Sighing, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself, turned around, and continued on his way back to the Gyffindor common room.

He fast walked to his common room, not wanting to be caught by Filch or Snape. After, pulling off his invisibility cloak and waiting for the fat lady to come back from another painting, he told her the password. Harry poked his head into the common room, making sure no one was there. No one was. He slowly entered the common room, making his way to his dorm.

As he entered, he stayed as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake his dorm mates. Harry shoved his invisibility cloak under his bed. He stood up and quickly changed into his pajamas. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Harry suddenly heard a taping noise.

He quickly removed his hands and looked at the window. There was an owl, sitting on the windows edge, tapping on the glass. Harry got up, walking over to the window, letting the owl in. Harry had never seen this owl before.

_Must be one of the school's owls. _Harry thought.

Harry took the envelope from the owl, who flew back out the window. On the front of the envelope, his name was printed neatly in loopy handwriting. He put his finger under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open, being careful not to rip the letter inside. Harry pulled the letter out of the envelope. His eyes meet the same loopy handwriting that was on the front. He sat back on his bed and began to read:

H.P.

Tomorrow, at midnight. Meet me by the lake.

D.M.

_Why does Dr-Malfoy want to meet me by the lake?_ _Hmm . . . Maybe he wants to duel me or something. Or maybe he wants to talk . . . _Harry gave out a soft chuckle. _Malfoy? Talk? Ha! Yeah, right. But then again . . . There is a small chance he might want to . . . Oh well, I think about it tomorrow._

Harry shoved the letter under his bed so on one would see it, especially Ron. Who would flip if he found out Draco was sending him letters.Harry took off his glasses, putting them on his desk next his alarm clock. He fell back on his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillows he was out like a light, dreaming about what would happen at the lakeside tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ounce again I do NOT own Harry Potter. I am NOT making any money off of this. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I know the last chapter was short. So I made this one longer. . Oh, and thank you to all the people who reviewed. Don't worry the chapters will get longer as I go. .

The sunlight shone into Harry's hangings, forcing his eyes open. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the "sleepers" from them. Sighing, he sat up. Even though he could barley see, he could still see the shape of his glasses on his night stand, next to his bed. Harry rubbed his eye's ounce more and slipped his glasses on. He heard snores coming from his dorm mates, especially Ron, whose snore's could make a banshee jealous.

Harry slowly got up from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly used the Loo and took a shower. As he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his slim waist and opened the cabinet, looking for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Ounce he found them, he closed the cabinet door and looked in the mirror. Harry looked down; he turned on the faucet, getting his toothbrush wet. Putting on the toothpaste, he looked back up at the mirror, when he saw it…

The platinum-blonde hair… the gray eyes peering at him though the mirror. Harry's heart began to pound in his chest, clenching his toothbrush. _Malfoy?_ Harry thought. The blonde looked at Harry as if hearing his thoughts. Harry gulped and turned around. But there was nothing, just a blank white wall. Harry sighed. _Am I seeing things? Malfoy couldn't have just been here. Ha, I must be delusional. I mean… this is the Gryffindor dorm. He couldn't have the password . . . Could he?_ _No, he couldn't. Besides I would have heard the door open. WAIT! The door! _

Harry turned around and looked at the door. It was wide open! _W-W-What? I closed that door! I know I did! _Harry gulped. _Okay Harry, it's okay. Your probably just seeing things and the wind probably just opened the door . . . _Harry looked out the door. The window was closed. _Okay so it wasn't the wind . . . M-Maybe one of the guys opened the door, saw me, noticing that the Loo was occupied and went back to bed . . . yeah, that's what happened. _Harry closed the door ounce more and went back to brushing his teeth.

Ounce Harry was done. He put his toothpaste and toothbrush back in the cabinet. He was just about to open the door when . . . _SHIT! I forgot my clothes. Could this day get any worse? Well I have no choice but to go out there. Man, why do I have to have two perverts in my dorm? _Harry still remembered the last time he forgot his clothes.

Flashback

Dean and Seamus were lying on Dean's bed. Yeah, they were a couple . . . a couple of perverts. No matter what you say or do they always found away to make it sound like sex.Harry had just gotten out of the shower. He put a towel around his waist and walked out of the Loo. He quickly walked to his dresser when Dean whistled at his ass.

"Yeah! Shake it, Harry! Shake it!" Seamus yelled, laughing.

"Harry! Please! Put some clothes on!" Ron said, shielding his eyes with his hands.

Harry grabbed his robes and turned around. "Sorry, Ron. I'll just-" He was cut off by . . .

"Hey, Harry! Come over here and lay with us." Dean snickered.

"Yeah, we'll make you happy. If you know what I mean." Seamus gave Dean a high five.

Harry just sighed and went back to the bathroom. He sighed again and leaned against the door.

"Harry! Come back! We're the only ones who can please you!" Dean yelled, though the bathroom door.

"Oh, yuck! Seamus, Dean. Can't you see Harry's not interested in you guys . . . Who would be anyway?" Ron always stuck up for him, even if he was as sick of all this conversation. Harry shook his head and began to put his robes on.

End Flashback

Harry opened the door so it was ajar and peeked out. Everyone seemed to still be sleeping. He slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make any noise and tiptoed to the dresser. _So far so good._ He grabbed his clothes, turned around and was greeted with a...

"Hey, Harry," Harry threw his hand over his heart as it pumped viciously.

"Ron, are you trying to kill me?" Harry whispered, trying not to wake anyone else.

"Sorry, mate. Oh, maybe you should get dressed. You don't want Dean and Seamus to see you like this, now do yah?" Ron snickered. "Remember what happened last time? Oh, shit that was nasty . . . But funny,"

"Yeah I remember . . . Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ron stepped aside-letting Harry walk past him.

"No problem,"

Harry practically ran to the Loo. He quickly slipped his robes on. He sighed. _Finally I'm safe._ He walked back out. Ron was sitting on his bed flipping though Quidditch Though the Ages.

"Hey, Harry. Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked flipping a page.

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Harry looked at his dorm mate's beds.

"Let them sleep in. Now come on, I'm starving." Ron said walking into the common room and out the portrait of the fat lady. Harry shook his head and followed. When he exited the common room, he realized how for ahead Ron was.

"Ron! Wait up!" Harry began to jog.

"Oh sorry, Harry. I'm just really hungry," Ron slowed down so Harry could catch up with him.

"Always thinking about your stomach, huh?"

Ron grinned and patted his stomach. They continued on their way the Great Hall. Talking mostly of Quidditch and how to beat Slytherin. Not that they needed to plan that, but they still did anyway . . . Just in case.

"So I think if you did that flying move, Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him." Ron said laughing.

"Yeah, he wouldn't-" Harry suddenly stopped. _Oh shit! I almost forgot about meeting Draco . . . Wait! I mean Malfoy! MALFOY! _Harry made a small sigh. _I almost forgot about meeting_ _Malfoy_ _at the lakeside tonight._

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked opening the door to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm-I'm fine," Harry walked over to Hermione, who was already up!

"When did you get up? And why didn't wake us up?" Ron asked sitting down next to Harry and crossed from Hermione, piling food onto his plate.

"Before you guys' . . . and I couldn't because if you haven't noticed but I'm a girl, which means I can't go into the boy's dorm." Hermione said, moving her plate so she could put an enormous book on the table and begun to read.

"Oh, trust me, Hermione. I've noticed," Ron whispered so only Harry could hear. Harry snickered at this.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Nothing, nothing," The tips of Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment. Harry shook his head, taking a bite out of a biscuit. Harry sighed and looked across the Great Hall, at the Slytherin table where Draco was laughing with his friends. _Man, but this morning gave me quiet a scare . . . Seeing Draco in my mirror. But he was so handsome, with his beautiful grey eyes and- WHAT AM I SAYING? This-This is M-Malfoy. My enemy! He's-He's . . . Oh, fuck it! Draco Malfoy is hot!_

Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron. Ron was stuffing is face with food, nothing odd there. But Harry was daydreaming, looking over at the Slytherin table practically drooling? Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's face. Harry continued to look ahead not aware of Hermione trying to get his attention. Hermione looked over to see who Harry was staring at. _M-Malfoy? Why would Harry be staring at Malfoy . . . Unless . . . _Hermione made a small gasp that only she heard. _He liked Malfoy . . . But-But Harry's not gay . . . Right? I mean he did go out with Cho Chang. Unless he's bisexual . . . But Harry would have told us, well maybe not Ron but me, right? But he could have been just scared to tell us. I can't believe I never saw it. Ron's going to be pissed . . . Oh, well._

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts by Harry finally speaking.

"I'm going back to the common room," Harry stood up, looking at Hermione and Ron with a blank expression.

"But Harry . . . All you had was one biscuit," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not very hungry . . . Well c̀ya," Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, walking to the Gryffindor common room. _I think Hermione suspects something. FUCK! I shouldn't have stared at Draco. Who couldn't though?_ Harry was pulled out of his thoughts . . . Was that foot steps behind him? Harry turned around . . . Nothing. _What's up with me today? First Draco's in my mirror, then I start liking him, and now I think someone is following me? Merlin . . . _

Harry felt coldness like someone was rubbing an ice cube up and down his spine. He continued on his way unaware that someone or something was following him. Harry turned around to looked again . . . Nothing. _Am I going crazy?_ Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to see what is was, but whatever it was moved too quickly. Harry ran down the hall scared that the creature would return when . . .

"Potter?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with . . . Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. sighs I wish I did . . . Well . . . I guess all of us Harry Potter fans wishes that, huh? Lol. Many thanks to all of those who reviewed. Here! Have some cookies! ._ hands cookies to reviewers

"Draco," Harry stared at Draco, looking at his very unusual paler skin and . . . WHAT THE FUCK? Is that blood on his shirt? "Umm . . . You've got red on you," (That was from Shaun of the Dead) Draco looked down at his shirt.

"Yeeaahh . . . I had a red pen break all over me . . . " Draco spit on his shirt and rubbed his hand on his shirt, trying to remove the red stain.

_We don't have pens . . . We have feathers . . . _

"Oh . . . Umm . . . What are you doing all the way over in Gryffindor territory?" Harry asked, looking at the red spot.

"Nothing . . . Just hanging around . . . Are you coming to the lake tonight?" Draco looked up. Harry looked into his grey eyes. Instead of that usual bright-eyed Draco he use to know, now had a dull boring look.

Harry gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm coming . . . But whatever you were going to tell me. Can't you say it now . . . I mean . . . Were alone . . . " Harry looked down the hall then back at Draco's face.

Draco shook his head. "No . . . Not here . . . S-Someone might be watching . . . C̀ya . . . Harry," Draco winked at Harry, as he turned around and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Harry narrowed his eyes. _That was weird . . . Was that red stuff on his shirt blood? He-he didn't kill someone, did he? Like a muggle born . . . _Harry gulped. _Maybe the only reason he wants me to see him is 'cause he wants to kill me! No, no, no . . . Draco wouldn't do that . . . _Harry gulped again. _Would he? _

Harry continued his way to the Gryffindor common room, still thinking about what would happen at the lake tonight . . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco fasted walked down the hall, heading toward the Slytherin common room. _Shit what the fuck was I thinking? I told myself over and over to clean up before I leave my dormitory. But tonight I had to forget didn't I? _Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. _Shit why am I so fucking sleepy . . . I-I guess I didn't get much sleep... I guess my hunger got the best of me, hehe. Oh, well. It's not like that drunken bastard had anything to live for. I hope I'll be able to contain myself from Harry's ne . . . _

Suddenly without warning Draco was cut off by thunder booming over the land. The boom echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

_Great . . . Now its raining . . . Not that it's a bad thing . . . I love the rain. _Draco's legs turned him around a began to head for the outside. _Not as much as I love Harry. _He stepped onto the ground of the wet earth, his feet sinking into the earth. Rain began to wet Draco's hair forcing it to stick on his head, his robes were soaked, sticking to his body, his shoes made noises as he walked. He looked up into the sky. The rain drops that dropped from the sky fall onto his face and eyes, forcing his eyes to shut. Draco watched lightning streak across the sky.

_Lightning . . . So misunderstood . . . Just like me . . . _

Draco's legs walked him forward. A normal wizard would have slipped on the muddy force of the earth, but not Draco . . . He walked on the muddy earth not slipping ounce . . . No, Draco wasn't normal . . . There was something that made him more special then the other wizards . . . Draco blinked out water out of his eyes, which made him look like he was crying . . . Or maybe he was . . . Draco didn't know or really cared . . .

His legs stopped in ankle high water of the lake. He looked at the murky water, seeing a school of silvery fish swim by. Draco plopped down into the murky water, looking into the water watching the silvery fish swim into the darkness. He looked back up into the sky watching the wonderful display of lightning zigzagging though the sky . . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry walked though the portrait of the fat lady and into the common room. It was empty. Just the way Harry liked it. He walked over to one of the over stuffed chairs and sat down. He stared into the fire, enchanted by the flames. He looked up at one of the clocks which read: 8:14.

_I'm bored . . . I wonder where Hermione and Ron are at . . . Wait, I don't want to know._

He rubbed his eyes and heard the portrait open. Harry looked at the portrait as a red head walked in with his head down looking at the ground.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron's head snapped up and looked at Harry. "Oh, hey, Harry . . . How's it going?" Ron walked over to Harry and plopped down on another over stuffed chair that was across Harry.

"Really good,"

There was silence for a few minutes, till Harry spoke.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Working on homework like always, after you left and we finished breakfast. She dragged me to the library." Ron sighed and scratched his head, "After awhile I lost her amongst the bookshelves and came here. God . . . She can be so annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love her." Harry grinned at Ron.

Ron gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, your right, like always."

"I'm not always right, Ron."

Ron looked down at his feet and played with the rim of his robes. Harry shook his head and looked back into the flames of the fire. When a loud thunder shook the windows in the common room. Harry twisted his head and looked at the window closes to him, on his right. He watched the raindrop's splat on the window and slid down.

"That's some storm," Ron said looking out the window also.

"Yeah, at these kinds of times I wish I was in the dungeons."

Ron looked at him with a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, think about it. This is the Gryffindor tower, right?" Ron nodded his head, "Well, lightning could hit us and cause some damage to the tower." Harry looked at Ron.

"True, but if you had to go to the dungeons then you would have to deal with Snape . . . Malfoy . . . and all of the other Slytherin's and I don't think you would want to spend time with them now do you? Besides, I think Dumbledore would have put a spell on the tower, yano. To keep that kind of stuff away."

"It could . . . What do you want to do now? I'm bored as hell."

"Me too . . . Want to play wizards chess?" Ron asked getting up and walking over to a table where a chess board and pieces were abandoned.

"Sure! Even though im going to lose." Ron smiled bring the chess board and pieces over, placed them on the coffee table in front of Harry. Harry picked up the black pieces and put them in their proper spots. Ron went around the table and sat on the floor opposite Harry and did the same to the white pieces. Being white (I think white goes first . . . But I'm not sure . . . ) Harry went first and the game began . . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco walked down the corridor. His clothes stuck to him showing off his body, the water he carried made it feel like he was ten pounds heavier, water was pushed out of his shoes every time he walked, plashing on the floor. He was heading to the Slytherin common room ounce more, for some peace and quiet. All around him teachers and students looked at him as he walked by, he didn't care.

He walked down to the dungeons. He saw Snape who shook his head, knowing what Draco was going threw, sense he did to at one point.

"Draco," Snape motioned Draco to follow him into his office. Sighing, Draco followed. Snape's office was dark with a gothic look to it. The shelves mostly had skulls of different animals and humans. Also potions, Draco knew some of them but others he couldn't figure out. Snape went behind his desk and sat down.

"Draco, I know what your going though is tough. Hell, I even went though it," Snape looked at Draco's boring look on his face. "But I know you can get though this. Just like I did . . . " Snape got up, went around his desk, kneeled down so he was eye level with Draco. "I know you can get though this Draco . . . It might seem hopeless, but you can though this . . . Trust me. Now go to your dorm. You need to get out of those wet clothes."

Draco slowly nodded, turned around, and opened the door. He was half way out the door when he heard.

"Just remember Draco . . . I'm here for you."

Draco gave a small smirk and went to the painting of a dragon and a snake wrapped around it, not far from Snape's office.

"Passsssword?" The snake hissed at Draco and uncoiled around the dragon.

"Draconis," Draco whispered, tucking a piece of wet locks behind his ear.

The snake hissed and the dragon let out a dazzling display of flames. The portrait opened and Draco walked in. Being head boy had its vantages. Getting your own dorm, no annoying dorm mates snoring keeping you up all night, bossing people around, taking house points away, and knowing most of the passwords of paintings in the school, but not the other house's paintings . . . If they were behind paintings that is.

Draco walked up the stairs to his room. His room had a dim light that was on 24/7. The colors were all green and silver for that Slytherin look. It was cold in Draco's room but it didn't bother him for he was always cold . . .

Draco walked to his dresser and opened in. He dug around for some new clothes. Ounce he found a new set of clean clothes, he went to the bathroom and start a bath. When he was done with his bath and put on his clean clothes. He laid down on his bed and took a nap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Harry and Ron played wizard chess, they played Quidditch till 8:36. They put their brooms away and climb in bed. Harry put a charm on his clock so that only he could here it and set it to 11:30. Harry leaned back and fell to sleep . . .

**A/N: **_so, has anyone figured out what Draco is? Hmm? I'll give a cookie to anyone who gets it riiight. Oh, and if I got more reviews it might push me to type more . . . Just a thought though. winks_


End file.
